The BCRC has a long unfunded relationship with CALGB. BCRC staff participate on CALGB disease and modality committees; design studies; and develop, chair and enter patients (pts) onto CALGB protocols. Funding to continue and expand these activities will also allow continuation of inhouse phase I (2-4/yr), phase II (4-6/yr) and pilot studies of scientific merit. BCRC, collaborating institutions (VA Hospital, Baltimore) and satellites, (Medical College of Virginia, Manitoba Cancer Research Foundation), propose to enter 95-100 pts./yr on CALGB studies. This will allow for more treatment options. BCRC studies in Hodgkin's disease (HD) demonstrated the role of adjuvant chemotherapy for adverse prognosis (E stage-lung & Stage IIIA2) disease and recognized complications of upper mantle irradiation which has shaped routine HD management. A BCRC study with MOPP alone in early HD led to a CALGB protocol (7751). BCRC non-Hodgkin's lymphoma studies showed the value of complete remission and the role of adriamycin in histiocytic lymphomas. Analysis of re-staging revealed that non-invasive tests are not sufficiently accurate. Trials in acute leukemia were of m ajor significance for current ANLL management. The current BCRC ANLL maintenance study (after Bekesi et al) evaluates neuraminidase treated blasts. BCRC conducted phase I and II studies and developed a CALGB master protocol for phase II studies in ANLL. A BCRC ALL study utilized asparaginase to modulate methotrexate leading to a CALGB ALL study. The BCRC CML study of 5-azacytidine and VP16-213 led to a CALGB CML blast crisis protocol. New modalities of treatment are under investigation for acute leukemia and other diseases. All breast cancer pts. have been entered onto CALGB studies and 10-15% of recent stage IV studies accrual comes from BCRC. CALGB 7682 (chaired from BCRC) is being reported. A CALGB phase II master protocol for breast Ca has been developed. Studies in small cell lung cancer (SCLC) have established an active 3 drug combination which compares favorably to any reported treatment of SCLC. Studies in non-small cell lung cancer investigate phase II drugs and new treatment modalities. Studies in head and neck cancer may be of interest to the group. This grant will allow BCRC to enter pts. on CALGB studies, participate on CALGB committees, develop meritorious protocols, monitor and collect data to produce mutual benefit to the BCRC and CALGB.